2018-07-02 Amazon Graduation
It was going to be a beautiful day. Everyone was going to be there. Many of them were already filing into the stands of the arena, students and citizens alike. Many students had acclimated well to the use of their tablets, and were IMing like crazy. The front two rows were reserved for the students at the end of their training. It had been intense, the last four days being a hellish grind of battle and strategy. But the students had distinguished themselves, and had been given the grace of a full night's sleep before the ceremony. Linda is glad of her superhuman endurance, without it she probably would not have made it this far. As it is...well she did not do best in the strategy section, aside from working faster her mind is still that of Linda, a College dropout who was led into being part of a demonic cult...though that was long ago and a lot has happened since. Still, she is only a bit above average intellectually. She is glad she managed to hold her own, and the lessons will doubtless be useful. Diana was standing at the podium set up in the arena, in front of the rows of students. She smiled approvingly as many of them showed up early. Her mother could not attend--she was called to some very delicate negotiations with the United Nations. But Wonder Woman would see it through. One girl whispered to Linda, "After it's over, let's go celebrate. I was able to get five bottles of whiskey from our namesake." Yes...apparently, you could depend on no other service to deliver to Themiscyra than Amazon. Linda explains softly, "I do not drink, there is no point, alcohol and other organic poisons can not effect me." Not to mention it is a bad example to set. She watches Diana and wonders if there is going to be a final exam of some kind. The Amazon grins and begins, "IT IS TIME." Diana's voice effectively silences the chatter. "For the last six weeks, you have all been tested to the limits of your abilities. Those of you who did not reach this point...and you know who they are...will continue training. Those of you who are here...have attained the rank of Emissary. You will be assigned to our various embassies around the world, to continue to learn and adapt as you represent your people. Some of you have learned at great expense, but have always brought back something of worth even then." A few of the new Emissaries looked to each other. They had heard of a mysterious Amazon who had fleeced two Emissaries of their royal armor, but had taught them the challenging game of Texas Hold 'Em. "I shall call your name, and as you step forward, you will be given your official title...and the location of your next assignment. You have all made me proud." Linda avoids a frown, wait first and find out what is expected. If it is not something she is willing to do, she will deal with it. If it is something she can do, it is only fair to do something in return for the training. Diana begins calling up the students by name. As they step up, Diana gives them a handshake and a gilt-edged scroll, the symbol of their new role as Emissary. As she does, she gives a city, a state, and a country. Each Emissary nods and smiles, bowing slightly to Diana. The first two rows are nearly empty when Diana says, "Linda." Linda rises and steps up to the Podium, wondering if the Valedictorian is placed first or last or if there is some other reason for the arrangement. These thoughts pass through her head in a fraction of a second, not slowing her stately walk or causing any expression but a serene smile to cross her face. Diana smiles to her, holding out the scroll. "The World. I grant you the role of Global Emissary. You may call any embassy home. And you may help any Amazon who needs it, anywhere in the world. Welcome...PROXIMA." "Your highness, it is quite an honor you grant me, I will do my best to be worthy of it," replies Linda. A roving emissary she can probably handle. Diana bows to her. "You have an important role. I expect you to perform your duties well." She straightens and smiles. "Congratulations." Linda takes the scroll and bows to the extent she has been taught one should when bowing to a princess, then goes to her place...which may be back where she was seated before or may be different, but is presumably with the others who have already been assigned. There are a few jealous looks, but very few. "And now, two words I have savored being able to say. EMISSARIES...DISMISSED." A sudden cheer erupts from the new Emissaries. Linda joins the congratulatory cheers. She cheers not for herself, but for the others. She does, however, want to discuss the Emissary Armor question with someone. Diana steps forward to approach Linda. "I am sure Kara will be very proud of you." Linda smiles ruefully, "One would hope so. I think I got what I came for, but I wanted to speak with you about something. Well two somethings. I overheard someone mention others having apparently lost their emissary armor gambling...somehow this strikes me as wrong. The armor is a responsibility, one should not be gambling with it. Someone should investigate the situation. Also, there seems to be an implication that we new emissaries will be getting such armor." Diana smiles. "There is a story in that. One of our Amazons in New York, May Parker, suffered a grievous stroke. Out of respect to her family and for Kara and her consort...boyfriend, I dispatched two of our Amazons to protect her at the hospital. While they were there, they were intrigued by the card games that Aunt May was playing." Yes. Wonder Woman calls her Aunt May. "They felt they were, as Amazons, superior in games of chance and strategy. So, Aunt May challenged them to a tournament." Linda chuckles, "Perhaps they learned something about underestimating ANY foe when challenging in their own field of strength." An important lesson for the arrogant...no matter what their origin. "They did, indeed. They did wear their ceremonial armor to a hospital. Four hours later, more modern body armor was delivered to them...and Aunt May has kept their armor as spoils of war. Duly earned." Linda has not met this Aunt May yet, but clearly she is formidable in her own way, despite physical infirmity. The interesting point is that this May Parker is apparently a relative of Spider-man, she wonders if Diana deliberately mentioned that. She has only met Spider-man in costume and has no knowledge of his home life...aside from the public mentions with Kara. Diana chuckles again. "If you meet her, you will do honor to yourself to call her Aunt May. Now, go with your fellow Emissaries. You will depart here in the morning...but you will always be welcome here, Linda." Linda replies, "Thank you, Princess Diana." She notes Dian did not answer the question, implied not stated, about whether she will be getting and expected to wear official armor. Linda spends the evening partying with the other emissaries, and tells each what she knows about their new assignments...which often is not all that much as she was mainly active in the US during her career. In the morning she finds the costume in her room and spends some time thinking...